


Uncomfortably Together

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: High School, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s changed. Little Jay is uncomfortable. He wants to go, but he doesn’t want to either. Can he say no at this point? He doesn’t think so, and it makes his heart pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortably Together

“Tim save me!” Jay jokingly laughed as Alex held Jay in his arms. Jay is transferred to Tim’s arms, then set on the ground, where he gives the bigger figure a hug. Tim hugs him back before opening his mouth.  
“Hey, Jay… Are you going to homecoming?” Jay isn’t fully paying attention. All he know is that he’s wearing this hot flannel because Tim liked it, and Tim’s cal voice close to his ears.  
“What? No I wasn’t planning in it,” Jay fumbles with his fingers. Is Tim asking him to homecoming? Does he want to go? The idea excited him, the music, the lights, his friend by his side.  
“Why aren’t you gunna go?” The senior asks him. Jay is a freshman, doesn’t homecoming mean coming home, back to the school?  
“Well, I don’t think my dad would even let me go.” Jay admits, still playing with his fingers.  
“I’ll talk to ‘im. We can go together for discounted price.”  
“Ok!” Jay smiles.  
“Do you want to call him and ask?”  
That stops Jay. Its the middle of the day, they’re about to head to fifth period. There’s no way he can call and ask to go to the stupid dance right now.  
“Uhh. No. I’ll text him if you want. Or you could call him.” He improvises.  
Tim calls Jay’s dad and as hoped he doesn’t pick up. Tim doesn’t leave a voicemail. They walk to science together, Tim’s class being right behind Jay’s. After science ends, Tim waits by the door as Jay gives the teacher a big hug, then dashes to the door.  
“What do you have at the end of the day?” Tim asks as he walks, shoulders almost touching Jay’s much smaller ones. Jay finds comfort in being so close to someone so big.  
“Hey Tim, is that your boyfriend” Someone snickers. Tim turns to Jay, who looks up blushing madly at the comment.  
“Do you want to play that card on them?” He asks with a grin.  
“S-sure ok.” Jay stutters. Is Tim his boyfriend now? Is he still single? Maybe it was a joke. “I have P.E. and they’re gunna make me run the whole hour.”  
“I have English. Wanna ditch?” Tim asks. P.E. was already Jay’s least favorite class, and at the end of the day too. If they ditched he was sure they would go to the park behind the school. How long would it take them to get there and back?  
“Yea, let’s go.” Jay smiles, trying not to be so nervous about his first time ditching. Tim changes direction and leads Jay to the fence. The high school was closed campus,but who the fuck cares? They slide their stuff under the fence and climb over it as the bell rings. All the teachers are in their classes.  
As Jay suspected they walk to the playground.Tim chooses a set of bleachers to sit down on, and Jay follows suit. It takes Jay a while to get comfortable, and for his heart to stop jack rabbiting into his throat. The park is quiet, he can hear Tim’s music from his headphones, he can hear the rustling of the trees. If he wasn’t so nervous he would like it. Tim pulls Jay onto his lap before Jay realizes he was touched.  
Jay doesn’t know what to expect. A stray thought passes though his sub conscious, does Tim have a boner right now? He can’t feel it. He can feel his heart pounding again, not wanting to be rude, and ask to sit on his own. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Tim’s neck for support. They sit like that for a while, talking about stupid things like hospitals and weed. Both of which Jay has little experience with. Alex gave him a pot brownie once, and took his math test stoned, then sat his head on his desk and hallucinated for two hours.  
Jay’s mouth is dry, and he wants to lick his lips but thinks the smallest thing will give Tim bedroom thoughts.  
“I don’t know if I should or not.” Tim looks into Jay’s eyes, which makes Jay’s tummy flip. “You choose.”  
“I can’t choose. I’m very indecisive.”  
“Do you want me to?” Jay thinks Tim wants to kiss him. Should he kiss Tim? He momentarily wonders how he got here, how did he end up at the park during sixth period? What Time is it? They should go back now.  
“I don’t know.” Jay sounds very small and fragile.  
“I’m going to.” Tim decides, then tilts his head and kisses Jay. Jay makes his mind go blank. They kiss each other for at least thirty seconds. Jay is shaking, he can’t tell if he liked it or not. He doesn’t know Tim that well, and was always told to save himself for whoever he was going to marry. He kiss leaves him feeling like he rolled in mud, sticky and disgusting.  
This senior, who says he was fucking girls in elementary, who just came out to Jay, makes him a bit uncomfortable.  
Jay doesn’t know what kisses are supposed to feel like. He laughs after Tim lets the kiss end. He tricks himself into thinking he liked it. His heart still thumps, he feels sweaty and gross, what time is it? The still have half an hour before they go.  
Tim tells Jay about the kind of figure he likes. “I don’t like huge ass’. Actually you have the perfect figure.” Tim runs his hands down Jay’s sides to above his ass.  
“Thank you.” Jay blushes. Tim likes his body. Jay doesn’t think he wants to date someone who only likes his body. His thoughts are interrupted by Tim’s soft lips on his once more. Jay is shaking as he tries to kiss back. It feels like forever before he stops.  
“I think it’s time to go.” Jay clears his throat.  
“Come on lets French before we go.” Tim urges.  
“No.” Jay hugs him instead, so his lips are safe where Tim can’t reach them. Jay is still on Tim’s lap. He asks again, but Jay shakes his head. “I’m gunna be late as it is.”  
“Fine.” Tim kisses his cheek and grabs his hand so they can go. It feels strange, and makes it a bit hard to walk but Jay doesn’t want to be rude. He holds Tim’s hand until they see kids walking home. “Hey the dude I walk home with is right there. Bye.” Tim releases Jay of his tether, ad waves goodbye before dashing to the front of the school. His dad is waiting in the front, and Jay hops in.  
“I forgot my backpack in science so I had to go get it. And they made me run around the gym for almost an hour sorry.” Jay makes an excuse for being late.  
He feels disgusted with himself.  
He wants to throw up at how used he feels.


End file.
